The present invention relates generally to latching mechanisms for doors closures, and the like.
Serious problems have arisen heretofore in cabinet structures having closures in the form of doors or panels which are arranged to be releasably secured in a closed position, and particularly where such cabinets may be subjected to environmental vibrations and shock forces of considerable magnitude, such as in shipboard installations.
Conventional open sided cabinets are presently arranged to have a closure panel which can be disposed in a closed position over the cabinet side opening, and then releasably secured in such closed position by means of lug engageable bolts and nuts, and the like, which are time consuming in operation. Moreover such fastening devices are relatively variable in operating characteristics and unreliable with respect to the distribution of the pressure forces of engagement applied to the closure.
As a result of a study of the presently known arrangements, it has been determined that the basic requirements for a suitable securing means for the closure panel should provide certain specific design features, including the following:
(a) The securing means mechanism should be easily and quickly operable. PA1 (b) The mechanism should be capable of applying high forces of engagement of the order of 25,000 to 50,000 pounds between the closure and cabinet structure. PA1 (c) The high forces of engagement should be adjustable in a manner to permit uniform balance and distribution of these forces throughout the engaged surface portion of the door and cabinet. PA1 (d) The closure in its closed position should operate to reinforce and rigidify the open side of the cabinet.
A survey of the previously known types of securing means available for the purpose has failed to disclose any mechanism which would provide the above noted features. With the foregoing in mind, the present invention as disclosed and described herein has been so designed as to overcome the inherent disadvantages and the problems existing in the presently available mechanisms, and includes a unique latching mechanism which successfully meets the above noted basic requirements.